


Blue Flowers in a White Forest

by Kittycattycat



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/F, Gen, No Dialogue, Shiromori is a lesbian forest, TAG EDIT BC VIVIS ANCESTOR HAS A CANON NAME NOW, This is basically purple prose but I like it a lot and wrote it that way intentionally, can be read as shipping or not, dunno how to tag, its before she gets like an actual legit body, its pretty one-sided though, not in depth at all but mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycattycat/pseuds/Kittycattycat
Summary: It was spring, and beautiful flowers floated down to the ground with ease in the white forest, as they did every year. The sun warmed the earth below, animals found comfortable shade beneath the trees, and Shiromori waited patiently for her master to return.





	Blue Flowers in a White Forest

It was spring, and beautiful flowers floated down to the ground with ease in the white forest, as they did every year. The sun warmed the earth below, animals found comfortable shade beneath the trees, and Shiromori waited patiently for her master to return. He was a great kitsune with immense power and an unquenchable lust for violence, and with this came many hard days where she felt he had finally been lost to the world outside of her knowledge. It was not so unusual, though, for him to be gone for long stretches, and this time was no different. For several days he had been out, and it was now the final day for her to continue her impatient waiting. He would return.

A shape moved over the horizon, and Shiromori knew instinctively it was not her master. The human, or at least that is how they appeared to her, continued walking forward, clad in shades of blue, unaware of the potential danger that looked just across the way in the form of seemingly infinite petals and thick roots. It was okay, though— she had been fed not too long ago, her hunger had been sated. And the look of this human made her feel at ease. Perhaps she would let them pass through.

They were twice as close as they were before when she noticed the wounds. A large gash across her (it appeared to be a her) left side that was soaking the side of her clothing in dark blood, and many other minor scrapes and scratches and bruises that littered her skin as leaves littered the ground. A surge of pity ran through Shiromori, and in that moment she allowed the human to wander in between her branches and find a spot of grass, shaded but warm. Soft pants came falling one after the other from the human’s lips as as she curled up against the base of one of the many trees near the entrance to the forest. Not far enough in to get lost, but enough to not be immediately visible from the outside.

Shiromori found quickly that she found the woman gorgeous, even as she bled against the ground and painted pale white petals crimson as they lay underneath her wounds. Shiromori let several light flowers fall atop her, partially to be playful, but also partially to let her know she was safe here. No harm would befall her. 

Her master would not be back for several hours yet, perhaps even a full other day, so he was of no concern. Shiromori would allow this woman sanctuary between her roots and below her leaves, let her lie amongst the flowers as though she were one of them herself. She was beautiful enough to be mistaken for one, surely, with blue hair tied behind her head and falling down her back in a gentle stream. Her heart wrenched as she heard the woman hiss between her teeth, breathing coming out ragged now. Shiromori wished desperately for a more true physical form so she could reach out to her, hold her, dress her wounds, but she knew this to be impossible. She was told so at the very beginning of her creation. All she could do was shift a small bundle of her branches to block sun from the injured woman’s eyes and let more petals delicately fall upon her still-open wounds.

Shiromori lost track of the time as she watched this human desperately cling to life, place her warm cheek against the root of the tree and shift her arms and legs to keep the feeling in them. It was hours this way, and not but a few in she noticed that the woman bore a sheath upon her hip, not so empty as to allow her to seem inconspicuous or unarmed. Shiromori was not afraid. Sometimes, she would even allow a light breeze to graze past this woman, just so she could watch her dark blue scarf flutter ever-so-slightly along with it, and hear the woman sigh and relax her body as the cool air slowly washed over her. Shiromori wished she could see her eyes, she was sure they were as gorgeous as the rest of her. But they always seemed to remain closed, or buried in the crook of her pale arm, or covered by the stray pieces of hair that made up her bangs. This was okay, through— Shiromori was content to let the woman lie as she pleased without disturbance, sans the occasional flowers and petals that danced down from the treetops to fall upon her. The woman once took a flower and tucked it into her hair. Shiromori had never been so pleased. 

More time passed still before the woman made any attempt to get up. Her wounds, though no less intense than before, seemed to have mostly clotted, and the blood on the outside of her clothing had dried. However, she had learned that this did not mean the human had healed, only that they were recovering. Humans were so fragile. Shiromori accepted the blood from the ground by sucking it up into the tree’s roots, into the ground more, and though it nourished her Shiromori still wished the human had not bled so much for so long; she must be in great pain still.

The woman looked up towards the sky, now darker than when she had arrived because of the time that had passed, and in that moment Shiromori saw her eyes. They were a bright blue, clear as day, but with a harshness near the backs that said she was not to be underestimated. Another flower fell at the blue woman’s feet, and she smiled softly downward, taking care not to step on it as she gently padded her way out of the forest through the way she came in. Human lives were so, so temporary, hours and years being such long concept to them but so short for creatures like her, and still Shiromori found herself wishing this one moment could stay longer, stay forever. But the woman needed to return to somewhere, and perhaps if they were both somewhat lucky they would see each other once more.


End file.
